Motion graphics can be used to animate single and multi-dimensional objects in multimedia applications. Motion graphics can use video and animation technology to create, manipulate and transformation graphical objects. Software applications that can enable motion graphics include Motion offered by Apple Inc. (Cupertino, Calif.), After Effects offered by Adobe Systems Inc. (San Jose, Calif.), Maya offered by Autodesk Inc. (San Rafael, Calif.), and the like.